Science Fest
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: La relacion de esos dos jovenes desde un punto de vista químico. Tabla hecha para el festival de ciencias, Química palabras-A Primera Ronda. Primera vez que participo en el festival.


**Science Fest  
>By Marpesa Fane-Li<strong>

**N/A: **Drabbles hechos para el Fest de Ciencias, (Biología, Física, Química) Entregado el 25 de enero 2012, a las 9:01 PM

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Merlín no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes XD No lucro con ello.

**Advertencias:** Contiene Spoilers de la primera temporada. Trate de que no quedara OOC pero pues solo tú lo juzgaras

* * *

><p><strong>Velocidad de Reacción<strong>

Morgana se la pasaba diciendo que con algo que le diga Merlín por insignificante que fuese, Arthuro ya reaccionaba, era como si estuviera a la defensiva todo el tiempo, más cuando él estaba cerca.

Recuerda en una ocasión donde en su reino había caído la maldición del unicornio, su gente no tenia que comer, las aldeas de los alrededores iban por algo de comida, lugar donde estaban las últimas reservas, ellos mismos estaban por morir de hambre, en las cocinas no había gran cosa y todo lo que podía ser de utilidad se los daba a sus súbditos, por lo tanto, le había ordenado a Merlín que hiciera la comida, pero resulto que lo que hizo fue cazar a la rata, esa rata que se había comido su bota, cuando la encontró su sirviente, el agujero era más grande.

Cuando la probo, la reacción fue simple, una mueca en su cara, la textura de la carne era extraña, el sirviente le quiso engañar, pero no pudo, como en otras ocasiones, o simplemente quería que se diera cuenta, Arthuro lo único que hizo fue ordenarle que se lo comiera él. Afortunadamente para el joven brujo, Morgana llegó y se lo dieron a ella, cuando menciono si tenían comida de sobra, ellos se quedaron mirando traviesamente, la cazuela se la habían dado, si noto lo extraño de la carne no dijo nada, al fin de en cuentas tenia hambre.

En la última prueba, Merlín y Arthuro estaban juntos en ese lugar tan hermoso, lastima que no estuvieran ahí para apreciar el lugar, sino para debatirse entre la vida y la muerte. Merlín ya tenia bien en claro que él se sacrificaría por su príncipe, era su trabajo protegerlo, pero Arthuro no pensaba igual, le hizo una treta, agarro su copa juntando el contenido en la copa que estaba enfrente suyo, cuando se la tomo se desvaneció. Fue tan rápido lo sucedido, debido al supuesto veneno que contenía el líquido en grandes cantidades que fue inminente que su cuerpo pareciera la de un muerto.

**Sistema Cerrado**

Cuando se quedaban juntos, solo importaban ellos mismos, nada de la realidad les podía separarse, claro siempre y cuando no fuera que Arthuro estuviera a punto de morir, o cuando el Rey Uther llamaba a su hijo para una de las cenas o algún evento de sociedad, o en donde tenía que proteger el orgullo y el honor en esas contiendas donde participaban los caballeros el cual algunos terminaban en la cama siendo atendido por el galeno.

El cuarto del príncipe se volvía su mundo, ese lugar donde nada puede entrar, lastimosamente existía la puerta, esa puerta que se abría sin que la hubiesen tocado para anunciarse que estaban a punto de invadir su espacio, su intimidad, Merlín era como la energía que necesitaba para moverse día a día, esa energía que solo puede dar alguien en especifico, esa energía que pasa a través de las paredes para poder encontrarse con lo que es la masa del interior y así poder activarse pero sin salir de ese contenedor.

Todos lo notaban, pero no sabia quien había sido el causante de que el príncipe estuviera más contento, que se mostrara _mas humano_, solo había una persona que si se había percatado del gradual cambio que tenia el joven Pendragón, y era sin duda, la protegida del Rey Uther, por eso es que siempre le jugaba bromas pesadas a Merlín acerca de la afinidad que tenia con su _Siri _que a pesar de ser el sirviente menos sirviente estuviera atendiendo al futuro Rey, también estaba el hecho de querer protegerlo a cualquier costa, era lo mismo con Arthuro, esa vez que fue a proteger la aldea donde había crecido Merlín, no era por que era su deber, no, eso no tenia nada que ver, había ido y lo volvería a hacer si se diera el caso, a proteger aquello que Merlín quería proteger.

**Proceso Exergonico**

Su relación había comenzado de una manera muy inusual, había sido espontanea, era inusual debido a que no siempre te topas de frente con el príncipe del reino y le insultas, aunque también él te hubiera insultado, así que en términos simples estaban a la par, pero esto se volvió después algo no muy bueno para el joven brujo, ya que estuvo en las mazmorras y luego con la intervención de Gaius en el cepo donde le lanzaron comida podrida.

Eso fue el inicio.

Luego sucedió que se había convertido en el sirviente personal del príncipe, es decir, ninguno de ellos se soportaba, como iba a hacer lo que le pidiera, pero siendo orden directa del Rey, no se podía hacer nada, mas que seguir y no poner objeciones, no quería acabar otra vez en el cepo pero esta vez sin cabeza.

Cada uno se iba acostumbrando a estar juntos, a hacerse bromas, a pegarse amistosamente, y a salvarse la vida mutuamente, aunque claro Arthuro seguía sin saber que era brujo y por lo tanto se salvaba de las garras de la muerte.

Platicaban más, ya no se trataban en un principio, ya no había ese rencor por parte de Merlín quien le creía un ser arrogante, narcisista y un neanthertal, mientras que Arthuro aprendía muchas cosas a través de él, ya siendo como tratar a sus súbditos, ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. No siempre estaban de acuerdo, pero trataban de arreglarlo para que no llegara a mayores daños, en sus personas.

Gwen había notado el cambio de ambos chicos, eso sucedió después que Morgana, se sintió dolida ya que a ella le gustaba Merlín, pero no podía hacer nada, ella solo quería que fuese feliz, no importa con que persona sucediese eso, pero era tan duro, guardo silencio, su amor no correspondido algún día sanaría y seria igual de feliz que él.

Su relación de los jóvenes aun seguía siendo de buenos amigos, a veces era entretenido observarlos ya que las expresiones de sus caras eran únicas y no las mostraban a cualquier persona, solo a ellos mismos, esas miradas cuando piensan que nadie les observa, pero que esta presente alrededor. Esa relación que iba lento, muy lento pero que disfrutaba cada palabra, cada acción y todo lo que hacían era espontaneo.

**Entropía**

La relación de ellos evoluciono de un momento a otro en algo mas que amo-sirviente, se volvió una relación de amigos.

Ahora no era eso.

Era mucho más complejo, pero era sencillo. Eran amantes.

Evoluciono, un día de esos que es muy aburrido y no hay ser maligno al que matar, estaba haciendo los quehaceres diarios que tiene que encargarse para que Arthuro no estuviera jodiendole toda la mañana. El príncipe había bajado al lugar donde estaban guardadas las armas y su armadura, quería molestar a su sirviente, no tenía nada que hacer y era divertido.

Cuando entro se había quedado en la puerta observando la concentración que ponía en estar puliendo la armadura, las gotas de sudor recorrían su cara y el esfuerzo hacia que sus mejillas se colorearan de un tenue color rojo, pero lo que mas llamo su atención era esos labios rojos, carnosos, que invitaban a ser probados. Sabia que no debía de estar viéndolo de esa forma, tenia que apartar esos pensamientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero su cuerpo no hizo caso alguno, hizo presencia de sus artimañas de cazador, se acercó a él de manera silenciosa y se poso en la parte de atrás de donde estaba sentado.

-Merlín, lo estas haciendo mal – le susurró, debido a esto el joven de cabellos negros se espanto.

La reacción no fue la esperada, recibió un golpe en la boca del estomago y el príncipe se doblo sobre si, por la impresionante fuerza que mostraba ese pequeño cuerpo, claro comparado con el suyo, el rostro de su atacante se contrajo de dolor e intento ponerlo en pie, pero cuando ya estaba en condiciones el príncipe le golpeo e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, y lo único a lo que tenia en la mano fue a él. Ambos se cayeron, Arthuro con los brazos a la altura de la cabeza de su amigo, mirando fijamente, estuvieron así por un buen rato.

El príncipe a la corona no lo soporto más, le besó.

**Concentración**

Morgana y Gwen habían notado la tensión que existían en esos dos, la doncella había visto salir corriendo de la carpa al joven de cabellos negros e instantes después vio al príncipe, que se veía inmerso en sus pensamientos, le saludo pero le ignoro completamente, eso le extraño. Le comunico a Morgana lo que había visto, y sin más la protegida fue a los aposentos del joven rubio. Le veía como siempre, su usual sarcasmo, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de retirarse llego el sirviente, les saludo a ambos, noto que Arthuro le miraba con más intensidad que antes, sin embargo, Merlín no le prestaba atención alguna como en otras ocasiones.

Algo estaba pasando.

Fue Merlín quien dio por terminada toda esa tensión que se estaba acumulando, pero lo único que hizo fue poner mas tensión de lo que ya había.

Era brujo

Le soltó sin más, a golpe. No se hizo esperar la reacción del joven príncipe, trato de golpearlo de nuevo, esta vez con mas ganas. Diciéndole que le había engañado, que había puesto su confianza en él y lo traicionaba de esa manera. Merlín se dejo hacer, no puso resistencia alguna, recibia los golpes, solo tratando de protegerse, no supo como había llegado a su habitación ahí en la casa de Gaius, trato de levantarse pero alguien se lo impidió.

Al parecer ya tenía varios días en la inconciencia.

Gwen estaba en la puerta, observándolo. Quería decirle algo pero no le salían las palabras, estaba empezando a derramar lágrimas y sin más se fue de ahí. El galeno, le estaba quitando algunas vendas, empezó a explicarle como es que se encontraba ahí; la doncella iba a dar un recado al príncipe y se encontró con que estaba siendo apaleado por esa persona que pensó que no le haría ningún daño, esa persona en quien confió para que fuera feliz con su amor platónico. Grito y fue cuando el joven reacciono y se asusto por lo que estaba viendo, había sangre, no mucha pero si lo suficiente para que alguien se espantase.

Salió corriendo de ahí, con Merlín en brazos.

Llevaba tres días tumbado en esa cama, y esas dos noches el muchacho que todavía no estaba listo para recibir la corona, se había quedado ahí con él, velando su sueño, arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho. Llorando. Gaius no le dijo nada, pensando que no se había dado cuenta de que se metía en casa ajena y salía al alba.

Esa misma noche volvió. Solo que esta vez, Merlín no estaba dormido, estaba despierto esperándolo. Oyó como lloraba, era tan desgarrador su llanto, y casi no se entendía lo que decía.

Perdón.

Era su mantra en cada suspiro y en cada sollozo. Alzo la mano, trato de quitarle esas lagrimas, porque sabia que había sido aceptado por quien era, sin mentiras, sin secretos. Solo era un alma desnuda ante otra que estaba desnudándose.

**Leyes de la Termodinámica**

Se había recuperado lentamente. Todavía no volvía a las tareas usuales, iba y venia del castillo solo para ver a Arthuro. Gaius no se lo había prohibido, después de todo era él quien construía su destino, le habían dicho que lo tenía que proteger, que mejor forma que teniéndolo cerca.

Ahora conversaban más, sabían cual era el color favorito de cada uno, su historia de la infancia, cuales fueron sus temores, cuales siguen siéndolo. Habían forjado una relación más estable.

Morgana descubrió su relación un día de esos, en los cuales no les dan ganas de llamar a la puerta. Estaban recostados en la cama, conversando trivialidades, Merlín encima del pecho de Arthuro, abrazados.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, no reaccionaron a tiempo y solo habían tenido tiempo de sentarse en la cama, Morgana ya los había visto, sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió hacia ellos de manera decidida.

Se dejo caer en medio de ellos dos.

-Abrácenme, tengo mucho frío – les dijo.

Tenia razón por eso es que ellos estaban abrazados, afuera hacia frio de los mil demonios.

* * *

><p>Aprendieron a ponerle seguro a la puerta.<p>

Como ya Morgana sabia de su relación, cada que tenia oportunidad se colaba a la habitación y no se iba de ahí hasta que la echaban, necesitaban tiempo a solas. Gwen todavía no le hablaba al príncipe, todavía tenía que ganar su confianza para dejarle a Merlín, era la hermana por así decirlo. Cuando se enteraba que el joven brujo estaba dentro de esa habitación, la aporreaba hasta que este salía y se lo llevaba.

Esta vez Merlín se escabullo de su propia habitación para ir a la de su amado. Abrió la puerta, la cerro tras de sí, mas aparte le puso un hechizo para evitar abrirse. Arthuro le estaba esperando en la cama, con sus pantalones flojos ya que no llevaba nada arriba.

Estaban ansiosos.

Sabían que lo que estaba a punto de pasar podría cambiar muchas cosas, tendrían a las dos chicas tras de sí por mucho más tiempo. El calor corporal era suficiente para estar calientes, se tocaban, y sentían que donde ponían la mano ardía más que cualquier otra parte, la energía que sentían en ese momento se podía apreciar en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Los besos que eran dejados a lo largo de su cuello, eran devastadores, sentía que no podía respirar, le dejaba mas espacio para que succionara, el de cabello negro estaba encima del príncipe, restregando su entrepierna contra la de él.

No se habían tocado lo suficiente, pero ambos estaban a punto de explotar, no podían evitarlo, era una reacción de su cuerpo que se los pedía a gritos, estaban por culminar y solo habían sido besos desesperados, ansiosos, tocando los puntos sensibles.

Arthuro, agarro el miembro de su amante, hacia un movimiento de sube baja, también junto el suyo, era una sensación maravillosa, se sentía en éxtasis.

Se habían venido.

Estaban exhaustos, su respiración entrecortada. Tal vez todo acabara rápido, pero no había prisa, su calor corporal estaba volviendo a ser el mismo, estaban manchados pero no les importaba, solo querían estar ahí juntos, abrazados.

Mañana seria otro día.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi al hacerlo XD... ufff salio en tiempo record jajajaj. Espero sus Rewievs .<p> 


End file.
